Crime Happens
by This girl isn't on fire
Summary: (Sorry for changing the name a lotIt will be sad, Trust meh :3) Abuse Happens. What will Kevin's friends do to protect him? You will have to find out. (Please nice reviews. -Ed spelling OMG-)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N This is my first sad KevEdd story; if you say anything bad I will find out were you live and malice you with my cat's litter-box = 3 not literally. So calm your tits. Oh, I'll try to update '**__**The Hidden Secrets Of The Past**__**' ASAP. I'm just doing something that involves A LOT of work. Kay? So, enjoy! BTW might add some Edd x Edd or Ed X Edd! )**_

Clouds covered the Cul-De-Sac's sky and covered the sun. Edd looked up to the sky. _Such gloomy weather for such a nice day _Edd thought. Eddy and Ed chased after him. Like always Eddy had a scam that he thought would work. But nope, they usually failed; like that one that they the whole Cul-De-Sac almost _**died **_in. _This one may not be so bad_ Edd thought as Eddy was about to speak. "Aye, Sockhead," Eddy said, trying to catch his breath. "What is it Eddy? Let me guess; _**another **_scam?" Asked Edd. "How'd you guess? Anyhow, Me and Ed-"

"Ed and I" Edd corrected Eddy

"I don't care, _**'Ed and I'**_ thought we could make games, video games,''- Edd sighed at the word '_video games_' Eddy was _**obsessed **_with video games. - " And sell 'em for about ten dollars a game?" Said Eddy proudly. "Fine, but to play video games you need a console to play them on, Eddy." Edd added. "We can make one." Ed said. "Double D can make one." Eddy corrected Ed. Edd sighed _I have too make __**everything **__don't I? _He thought.

… ;~; _**The feels**_…

The next day; Edd went to Eddy's house. "What do you want, Sockhead?" Eddy yawned.

"Well, You said-"

"Said what?"

" You wanted to make '_Video games' "_

"Oh yea'. Well, get to work" Said Eddy, Inviting Edd into his house. _How about you and I get to work on this, video game console. _Edd sighed as he got to work. There was a knock on the door a couple minutes later that made Edd jump. "It's just Ed. Calm down." Eddy said as Ed walked into the house. _Oh, Maybe Ed can help m- _Edd's thinking got cut of by Ed saying "HEY DOUBLE DEE!" Ed hugged Edd. Edd blushed and smiled. "E-Ed…C-can…Y-you…L-let…go…P-Please?" Edd **stammered. Ed let go of Edd. "Thank you, Ed." Said Edd. ****_Next thing I know he's going to give me flowers. _****Thought Edd. "DOUBLE DEE! I GOT SOMTHIN' FOR YA' " Said Ed handing Edd a gift. ****_I knew it. Probably it's something like cookies dip in mayo._**** Edd giggled as he opened the wrapped box. Ed stopped him and pointed to the note that said, 'Do ****NOT**** open before Christmas.' Ed picked up the gift and put it under Edd's Christmas tree. **

**_(This is what you get for now! It took me 3 days to write this chapter. I hope ya'll like it! It was very hard for me these couple of weeks since I have a big school project. Love ya'll!) _**


	2. Chapter 2

(SOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating! Oh my grud! TOO MUCH STUFF! LIKE MY B-DAY SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF! PLZ FORGIVE! I CANNOT PROMISE ANYTHING LIKE UPDATES 24/7 KAY? IMMA SKIP CHIRSTMAS CUZ…IT PAST.)

Edd loved the gift Ed gave him. 'Just Dance 2014' Ed gave Edd a Wii and two Wii motes. I wonder why he gave me two? Thought Edd. He found a note on the T.V It read 'oh…HEY DOUBLE DEE! The seconded Wii mote is for anyone!' Edd smiled and sat down and thought mmmm, who shall get this Wii mote? Kevin? Ed? Eddy? Ugh… Edd sighed. I'll give it to Kevin…

Edd called Kevin over to his house. "What is it, Dork?" Said Kevin. "W-well, Er…Want to play a game?" Asked Edd. "What kind of 'Game'?" Asked Kevin. "Dance game?" Said Edd. "Sure." Said Kevin. They set up the Wii. After all of that; they put the game in and made a Dance Card. After that; they played a song called 'Careless whisper.'

Toward the end of the song, Edd had to fall into Kevin's arms. Ed and Eddy were watching them. "That should be ME dancing with sockhead." Said Eddy. "But Edd, He can play with whom he wants." Argued Ed. Eddy took out his pocket knife and whispered to himself "He won't be able too after I seek my revenge." Eddy laughed liked a psycho. "Why are you laughing, Eddy?" Asked Ed. "No reason," -Eddy put his pocket knife back into his pocket-"Let's…. Go home."Said Eddy. "Okay Eddy." Ed said with a smile. They both walked home.

(The next chapter and so forth will be the sad chapter. Kay? Kay, I tired. So -. -" Stop complying. If you don't like this story… 'Get out of my town'

I just want nice reviews, Kay? 'Careless whisper' is a romance song Look up 'Careless whisper just dance 2014' On YouTube)


End file.
